The otter niece
by POMfan
Summary: When Marlene her niece comes to the zoo, she wants to chance somethings between Marlene and Skipper.  But then a lot of thing happen in the zoo.  Enjoy and give commentsX3
1. meeting the niece

It was an normal morning in the central park zoo, the penguins were training , the lemurs having there breakfast and Marlene was just ready whit swimming in her pool.

-Whit the penguins-

Skipper: And... Kick!, were done.

Private: Alice?, what is she doing this morning?

Skipper: Just smile and wave boys!

Alice where walking whit a crate to the otter habitat.

Skipper: Analyse Kowalski,

Kowalski: Seems like Marlene is getting a new roommate.

Rico: Yep.

Skipper: Or maybe a spy roommate!

Private: Let's take a look.

They goes to the otter habitat.

A big crate stands there and Marlene came out her habitat.

Marlene: What's up guys.

Skipper: Don't go to close Marlene.

Marlene: What's in the box?

Private: Your new roommate Marlene.

Skipper: Spy roommate,

Rico: Spy!

Marlene: How do you know she or he is an spy?

Skipper: Do you remember Ronda?

Marlene: Ok but what if it's not?

Kowalski: We will see.

Rico opened the crate and I walks out.

Skipper: watch out Marlene!

Susan: Uh, hello.

Then the penguins gets her against the walls.

Skipper: Kowalski, analyse!

Kowalski: Looks like a spy otter Skipper.

Susan: Uh, can I help you?

Rico: SPY!

Susan: Spy?

Marlene: Guys she is not an, Susan?

Susan: Marlene?

Marlene: Susan, my niece what are you doing here?

Marlene walks to Susan and hugs her.

Susan: I am moving to here, I don't know you were at the central park zoo.

Marlene: I am, Do you like it here.

Susan: Well, I am against a wall so a little.

Skipper: Your Marlene her niece?

Susan: Yes I am, and you are?

Skipper: Secret information madam, let's go guys.

They all goes except for Private.

To be continued


	2. Tour and king!

I'm back!, lets continue my pom story!

ENJOY!

Private , Marlene and Susan where talking in the otter habitat.

Susan: Is that flat-headed penguin always so weird?

Marlene: He is just being skipper, I hope you like it here.

Susan: It is better than my old room, so yes I like it.

Private: We are glad you like it Susan, I am private.

Susan: Nice to meet you Private.

*Susan shakes his flipper*

Private: I'm sorry but I need to go, we are going to train.

Marlene: It's okay Private, see you later.

Private: Bye Marlene, Bye Susan!

*He goes away*

Marlene: So, how are mom and dad?

Susan: They are fine, it goes really well whit them.

Marlene: I miss them, but I'm happy you are here!

Susan: Me 2, I missed my little niece so much!

*Marlene hugs Susan*

Marlene: Hey what if I give you a little tour around the zoo?

Susan: Sure, that would be awesome Marlene!

*They go around the zoo, first to Bird , then Roy, next was Joey, then the reptiles, the flamingos and the badgers*

Marlene: And this is the Lemur habitat, here lives king Julian, Maurice and Mort.

Susan: King? Is he an real king.

Marlene : He was the king of the lemurs in Madagascar.. want to meet them?

Susan: Sure why not!

*They walk into the Lemur habitat*

Julian: Mort!, how much times do I have to say to not touch the royal feet!

*And he kicks Mort to Susan*

Mort: Oh, Hello Marlene and new girl that I don't know.

Susan: My name is Susan , nice to meet you!

*And she shakes his paw*

Mort: I am mort!

Julian: To who are you talking Mort!

*He walks to mort*

Julian: Oh , hello Marlene and who are you pretty lady otter?

Susan: My name is Susan, your highness.

Julian: I like this lady, my name is the great king Julian.

*He kisses her paw*

Susan: Nice to meet you king Julian.

Julian: Why didn't I met you before.

Susan: I don't know, why don't you ask my niece Marlene.

Julian: Marlene, Why didn't you told me you had an beautiful niece?

Marlene: Because I don't want to talk about my family, let's go to the penguins.

Susan: See you later Julian,

Julian: Wait, don't leave now, I want you to stay!

Marlene: Sorry Julian but we need to go now..

*He walks to Susan and grabs her paws*

Julian: What if I see you tonight right here, then we can talk?

Susan: Sure, see you tonight.

Marlene: Let's go!

*She grabs her paws and takes her to the penguin habitat*

Julian: Bye… Susan..

Susan haves a date whit Julian, what become next? You will read it in part 3!


	3. Marlene and Skipper?

**I'm back for part 3 of the otter niece!**

**Here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Marlene and Susan are walking to the penguins habitat.<p>

Marlene: You have a date whit Julian, biggest mistake in your life Sue!

Susan: Why? He looks cute to me!

Marlene: Well he is not, he is annoying and stupid..

Susan: Sure Marly, and who do you like.. wait don't say anything is it that flat headed penguin that you like?

Marlene: Skipper? No, why do you say that?

Susan: Come on Marly, I see how you look at him!

Marlene: I don't like him! Shut it sue, let's go in.

They go into the penguin HQ.

Marlene: Hey guys, what's up?

Skipper : Hello Marlene, what are you… why is the spy in our HQ?

Marlene: Skipper my niece is not a spy, why do you keep saying that?

Skipper: Well because, because.. uhh.. I don't know maybe because she is an spy.

Susan: Yeah I am a spy, sure!

Skipper: she admits she is an spy guys attack!

*They all jump on Susan*

Susan: Never heard of sarcasm!

Marlene: Skipper please go of my niece..

*They the guys go off from Susan*

Private: We are sorry Susan.

Susan: Well don't do it again please..

Then she thought of something.

Susan: Skipper, I have a question for you..

Skipper: If it is classified information, I don't tell you anything spy!

Susan: Well I am going on a date tonight whit king Julian, but Marlene needs to go whit me for an double date and she needs a date, would you be her date!

Marlene: Sue!

Skipper: Well Marlene I am flattered to hear that you chose me as your date.. I would love to go so I can keep an eye on that spy!

Marlene: Then I see you tonight!

Skipper: I will pick you up at seven!

Susan: See you tonight Skippy!

Skipper: Don't you ever call me whit that nickname again sister!

Marlene: See you guys.

Kowalski: Bye Marlene and Susan,

Rico: Bye!

Private: See you girls later!

Skipper: See you girls tonight.

And then the girls leave.

Kowalski: Uh skipper, you know you're going on a date whit Marlene..

Skipper: Yes I know Kowalski, it's just a date nothing more!

Private, Rico and Kowalski: Sure Skipper…

Skipper: Yes guys!, nothing more we are just friends.

In the otter habitat.

Susan: So Marlene, why do you don't thank me?

Marlene: Why do I need to do that?

Susan: Hello, you are having a date whit your skipper!

Marlene: Shut it Sue, it's just a date.. nothing more!

Susan: Sure Marly!

Marlene: I'm going to look great for the date, you should do that 2 Sue.

Susan: I am coming Marly!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah this is part 3, the next part will come soon.<strong>

**So please Review! Thank you for reading ^^**


	4. Skilene and Sulian

**On this chapter they are going on a date,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>_10 minutes before 7 –<p>

Susan: Marlene are you ready? Skipper is coming and you know that!

Marlene: Almost ready Sue!

Susan: I am going to date whit a King.

Marlene: Yeah a stupid annoying king …

Susan: Are you ready?

Marlene: Yes I am ready.. well how do I look?

*Susan looks at Marlene and she smiles*

Susan: Every girl who dresses like that goes on a date because her true love is there.

Marlene: He is just a friend Sue, nothing more!

Susan: Yeah sure, lest go and wait for your lover to come..

*They wait outside and then Skipper came*

Skipper: Hello Girls.. Marlene, you look beautiful..

Marlene: Thanks Skipper.. that is really nice to say.

Susan: Hello love birds, let's go to my date please..

*In the Lemur habitat*

Julian: Susan you came.

Susan: Sure, why not I would love to date whit you!

Julian: You look beautiful tonight, my lady

*He said kissing her paw*

Susan: *Blushes* Thanks King Julian.

Julian: Uh question, why are the silly penguin and the silly otter here?

Susan: Oh, if you don't mind we have a double date whit them!

Julian: Uh sure, but maybe we can have a date and they have a date to..

Susan: That will work, Bye you 2!

*Susan takes Julian's paw and runs away whit him*

Marlene: No Sue wait..

Skipper: Guess that where alone now..

Marlene: Yes we are.. so

Skipper: Lets go to the park and see together how the sun goes down and the moon shows his lights to us!

Marlene: That sounds beautiful Skipper..

*They walk together to the park*

~In a tree in the park~

Private: Kowalski, are you sure we need to spy on Skipper and Marlene?

Kowalski: Yes I am sure Private, we need to know what are leader does whit Marlene..

Rico: Uh hu!

Private: Oride then!

*Whit Julian and Susan in the lemur habitat*

Julian: Tell me something about you!

Susan: Well, I lived in the California aquarium whit Marlene her parents, I have one little brother and one big brother, I never had a boyfriend before.. uhh that's it.

Julian: Wait, you never had a boyfriend before? Don't lie to me you are so beautiful you must have had hundreds of boyfriends , or maybe millions!

Susan: No , never had one.. my brother was protective and never actually give me the chance to talk to a boy….

Julian: Well I am here, and I don't have a girlfriend so maybe we can try?  
>Susan: Really? Are you serious?<p>

Julian: Yes I am..

Susan: Well we can try, sure why not..

~In the park~

Marlene: The sunset is beautiful Skipper..

Skipper: Yes it is.. but it's not so beautiful as you ..

*Marlene blushed and lay her head on Skipper his shoulder*

*Skipper lays his flipper around her shoulder*

Marlene: You're really sweet Skipper, I always thought that you were different than this.

Skipper: There is a lot you don't know about me Marlene..

Marlene: I hope this night don't end, I love it whit you.

Skipper: I love you to..

*Then Marlene looked at him*

Marlene: What?

Skipper: I mean I love it to here.. whit you.

*Then Marlene starts to smile*

Marlene: You just said you loved me.

Skipper: No I didn't ..

Marlene: Yes you did, you love me!

Skipper: I didn't… and I.. well I .. Oride I may kind of like you.

Marlene: Oride well I may kind of like you too Skipper..

*They looked each other in the eyes and then get closer to each other*

Private: Look , they are going to kiss!

*Rico blows some firework in the sky*

*Then Skipper and Marlene Kissed and the firework explode*

~On the same time in the lemur habitat Susan and Julian where kissing too, but what the penguins didn't know that there was an enemy looking down to Skipper and Marlene~

Hans: Hans to doctor mammal fish , Skipper haves a girlfriend ..

*Then there sounds something from his phone*

Blowhole: Great, bring her to me, this would be the perfect way to defeat the Pen-gu-ins!

* * *

><p><strong>End of Part 4 !<strong>

**You like it? Well Review please^^**

**Thank you all^^, **

_**Special thanks to musicluver9.88, she brings me on the idea of the firework and the spying 3 little penguins^^**_

**XOXO, POMFan**


	5. Falling otter

**Yeaah part 5 is now on!**

**Enjoy^^**

* * *

><p>*Skipper and Marlene are walking back home from an awesome night in the park*<p>

Marlene: Well, I will see you tomorrow Skipper..

Skipper: See you tomorrow Marlene..

*She give him a kiss on his cheek and then walks to her habitat*

Marlene: Goodnight!

Skipper: Goodnight!

*Then he walked to the HQ*

Susan: Welcome back..

Marlene: Shut up you!

Susan: How was your date?

Marlene: It was.. okay.

*Then Susan give her an look*

Marlene: O ride It was the best night of my life.

Susan: Did you kiss him? Or did he kiss you?

Marlene: We kissed.. just a kiss Oride..

Susan: Sure Marlene..

Marlene: Well how was your night?

Susan: It was awesome , first we drink some milkshakes and then we were walking and then we kissed!

Marlene: You and Julian, kissed? That is so great!

Susan: Yes it is, it was so soft and I loved it.

Marlene: Oride queen Susan, lets sleep!

Susan: Don't call me that, your highness would be fine ..

*In the HQ*

Skipper: Boys, I'm home.

Private: Hello Skippah, how was your date?

Skipper: It was fine..

Kowalski: What did you 2 do?

Skipper: Just going to the park and talking.. nothing more.

Rico: Yeah sure..

Skipper: Bed time boys, tomorrow morning training at 0600!

Private: Goodnight then..

Rico: Goodnight!

Kowalski: Night..

Skipper: Goodnight..

*Midnight 3 o clock!*

Hans: I'm going now..

*In the Otter habitat*

Marlene: Sue, are you awake? I can't sleep..

Susan: Hm..

Marlene: Sue?

Susan: Shhh, I'm sleeping..

Marlene: I'm going outside.. be right back.

Susan: Yeah good luck..

*Marlene walks outside and sits on a rock looking at the stars*

Marlene: Why do I can't sleep? I have everything.. my niece is home, I have a boyfriend and the best friends? But why do I can't sleep?

Hans: I don't know honey.. why do you ask?

*Then she turns around*

Marlene: Hans? What are you doing here?

Hans: I came to see my favourite otter

Marlene: Well you're not my favourite puffin..

Hans: Marlene, you're hurting me!

Marlene: I'm going to get Skipper..

Hans: Don't worry.. I'm going now, but not alone.

Marlene: What do you mean whit …..

*Then he takes an knock out spray and sprays it to Marlene*

*Then Marlene fells in his flippers*

Hans: She really fells for me..

*Then he laughs and takes her out of the zoo*

*On 6 o clock *

Susan: Marlene what is the time?.. Marlene!

*Then she looked around*

Susan: Marlene? Where are you?

*Then she goes outside*

Susan: Marlene? Oh no..

*In the HQ*

Skipper: Good training today boys..

*Then Susan runs in*

Susan: Guys!

Skipper: Hello Susan, Is Marlene home?

Susan: That's why I'm here, when I awaked she wasn't home..

Skipper: But where did she goes?

Susan: Well se went outside.. in the morning but then she just don't came back I think..

Private: But maybe she is just walking around?

Kowalski: Let's look, maybe the lemurs have seen her..

Susan: Hope she is okay..

Skipper: Hope it too..

* * *

><p><strong>Yeaah that was part 5 then ^^<strong>

**You like it? Review then^^**

**Bye, **

**XOXO, POMFan**


	6. Wish you were here

**Part 6 of the otter niece, hope you like it..**

**I don't own POM^^**

* * *

><p>*In the HQ*<p>

Private: She is not in the lemur habitat.

Susan: Not in the park…

Kowalski: Not in the reptile house,

Rico: Not in zoo..

Skipper: But where is she..

Susan: How should we now, I need her too.

*They all sit around the table*

Skipper: You said she left the habitat in the morning…

Susan: Yes she did but I thought that she wants to see you because your boyfriend and girlfriend…

Private: You are boyfriend and girlfriend?

Skipper: No we are not boyfriend and girlfriend..

Susan: Yes you are , and you know that! Now tell me , WHERE IS MARLENE?

Blowhole: I can answer you that question..

*They all turn around to the TV*

Skipper: Blowhole!

Blowhole: Hello Pen-gu-ins!

Skipper: I thought you lost your mind!

Blowhole: I get it back, just like you! But that's not important, you pen-gu-ins are not going to stop me!

Kowalski: Why wouldn't we stop.

Blowhole: Because Kowalski, if you stop me a dear friend of all of you would pay for it! Bring in the otter!

*Then Hans came in whit Marlene in his arms*

Susan: Marlene!

Skipper: If you hurt her I'm going to hurt you!

Blowhole: Don't worry she will be fine.. only if you don't stop me whit my next plan.

*Then he disappeared from the TV*

Susan: Why Marlene?

Skipper: I don't know.. maybe because of me.

Private: Susan, are you alright.

Susan: Yes, I'll be right back.. just going outside..

*When she was in her habitat she sits down on a rock looking in the water and then she start to sing*

Susan:

_I can be tough_

_I can be strong_

_But with you, it's not like that at all_

_There's a girl_

_who gives a shit_

_behind this wall_

_You've just walked through it_

_And I remember, all those crazy things you said_

_You left them riding through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here._

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

*Then Skipper came outside and hear Susan singing and sits down listening to it*

_I love the way you are_

_It's who I am, don't have to try hard_

_We always say, say like it is_

_And the truth is that I really miss_

_All those crazy things you said_

_You left them riding through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here._

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you to know_

_That I never wanna let go_

_(let go let go let go let go)_

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you to know_

_That I never wanna let go_

_(let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_here, here, here_

_I wish you were here (I wish you were)_

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

*When she was finished a tear rolls over her cheek*

Skipper: Are you okay?

*He said sitting next to her*

Susan: Yes, just missing Marlene….

Skipper: Yeah, me too.. I'm sorry about what happened when we met..

*Susan looked at him*

Susan: It's okay, you know.. I'm happy that you and Marlene are a couple…

Skipper: Why?

Susan: Most of Marlene's boyfriends where jerks, but I like you.

Skipper: Thanks, that means a lot to me..

*Then they looked at the sky*

Susan: Marlene told me that you are a military person..

Skipper: Affirmative(I think it's that xD).

Susan: What are you going to do to save her?

Skipper: Kowalski is working on a plan, if I like it we are going to save her and when she is save we are going to stop Blowhole.

Susan: Can I go whit you?

Skipper: Ho ho, I didn't think so.. it is too dangerous!

Susan: It's my niece, she is like a sister to me, I can't leave her in the flippers of an dolphin and an duck!

Skipper: Puffin..

Susan: What?

Skipper: He is not an duck, he is an puffin..

Susan: Oh, I didn't know that..

Skipper: Do you boyfriend likes it that his girlfriend goes on a life dangerous mission?

Susan: I'm sure he don't care if I go..

Skipper: If he says okay, you can go.. only because Marlene means a lot to us!

Susan: Yes sir!, I'm going to ask.. Thanks Skippy!

*She kissed him on the cheek and then runs away*

Skipper: Hey, Don't call me Skippy and don't kiss me on my cheek!

*She giggles and runs to the Lemur habitat*

Susan: Julian!

*Julian turns around and sees Susan stands there*

Julian: Ah my queen, what brings you to me.

*She walks to him and gives him a kiss on his lips and then sits down*

Susan: Well you know Marlene is my niece.. right,

Julian: Yes, why do you say that?

Susan: She is kidnapped by an evil dolphin and I want to save her..

Julian: Then save her, but you're not going alone right?

Susan: I'm going whit the penguins darling!

Julian: Then you save her my queen, ill wave you bye If you leave oride?

Susan: Yes Julian, I'll see you soon!

*She gives him an kiss and then runs to the penguins habitat*

Julian: Hope you be okay, my love..

*Then he takes his smoothie and kicks mort away*

* * *

><p><strong>Penguins on a mission! <strong>

**The song is from Avril Lavigne: Wish you were here!**

**I love that song and Avril ^^**

**-R-E-V-I-E-W-P-L-E-A-S-E-!-!-!-**

**XOXO, **

**POMFan,**


	7. Just a dream

**Hello People**** :D**

**Next chapter here!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>*Somewhere in a secret lair*<p>

Marlene: Ugh my head…

Hans: Awake? Finely!

Marlene: Where am I? Where is Sue? Where is Skipper? where is everyone?

Hans: Uhh wait, in a secret laid , probably whit the penguins , in his HQ , in the zoo.. do that answer your questions!

Marlene: Yes but only one question left.. Why am I here?

Hans: Because you're the little girlfriend of Skipper, that's really dangerous!

Marlene: Ugh!

Hans: Why do you even take Skipper, I'm more handsome then he is!

Marlene: Excuse me?

Hans: Oh come on I know you where flirting whit me when I was in the zoo!

Marlene: You really mean this don't you?

Hans: And you know if I was your boyfriend you wouldn't be in danger!

Marlene: Your in danger if you don't shut it!

Hans: Geez don't get mad!

*Then there was an silence*

Hans: Do you want to make out?

Marlene: Okay now you're dead!

*In the penguin HQ*

Skipper: Perfect plan Kowalski!  
>*Then Susan ran into the HQ*<p>

Susan: Guys he said yes, I can go whit you!

*Then Kowalski, Private and Rico watched angry at Skipper*

Skipper: What?

Susan: You didn't tell them I was going too?

Skipper: I forgot!

Private: But you always said that what we do is secret and only for us..

Rico: Yeah!

Skipper: I know but Marlene means a lot to her and she really wants to save her

Kowalski: Sure Skipper! Well back to the plan shall we?

*In the secret lair*

Hans: au please au stop whit that au.. stop it! Au!

Marlene: I don't stop because your stupid!

*Marlene trows rocks at him*

Hans: Au why do I even au have an au stone collection AU!

Marlene: I don't know freak! Take this!

Hans: I only ask if you want to make out whit me.. AU!

*Then she throws an stone to Hans his head*

Marlene: Make out whit this!

Hans: Au, STOP IT, Au.. I am leaving au..

*Then he runs away*

Marlene: Finely.. time to sleep..

*Then Marlene lies down in her cages an fell asleep*

*In the Penguin HQ*

Skipper: Oride men and Susan, it's time to sleep.. Susan I see you tomorrow on 0500 hour!

Susan: Yes sir, goodnight!

*Then they go asleep*

~Marlene her dream~

_It was dark and she was still in her cage until the door opens and skipper runs in._

_Marlene: Skipper!_

_Skipper: Marlene!_

_*Then he runes to her and free her out her cage and hugs her*_

_Marlene: I missed you so much!_

_Skipper: I missed you too.._

_Then she almost kissed him but then he just fell on the floor, dead!_

_Marlene: Skipper? SKIPPER! WAKE UP! PLEASE I LOVE YOU!_

Skippers Dream

_He runs through doors and rooms and looking every single room._

_Then he stood for a door whit Marlene on it._

_He opens it and then he saw Marlene._

_She was on the floor and he runs to her._

_Skipper: Marlene wake up, it's me Skipper! I'm here!_

_But she didn't wake up, she was gone.. dead._

_Skipper: Marlene? MARLENE? WAKE UP NOW.. I LOVE YOU!_

*They both woke up on the same time.. whit tears in their eyes..

Skipper walked to the stairs and sits on the penguin habitat.*

_(Skipper)_

_I was thinking about you, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream._

_(Marlene)_

_I travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back? No one knows._

_I realize, it was only just a dream._

_(Skipper)_

_I was at the top and I was like I'm in the basement._

_Number one spot and now you found your own replacement._

_I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby._

_And now you ain't around, baby I can't think._

_I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring._

_Cuz I can still feel it in the air._

_See your pretty face run my flippers through your hair._

_My lover, my life. My baby, my wife._

_You left me, I'm tied._

_Cuz I know that it just ain't right._

_(Together)_

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream._

_So I travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back? No one knows._

_I realize, it was only just a dream._

_(Marlene)_

_When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn._

_I'm trying to get my usher on, but I can let it burn._

_And I just hope you'll know you're the only one I yearn for._

_No wonder I'll be missing when I'll learn?_

_Didn't give you all my love, I guess now I got my payback._

_Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby._

_Hey, you were(was) so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough._

_I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone._

_And now I'm wishing that you pick up the phone._

_But she made a decision that she wanted to move one._

_Cuz I was wrong..._

_(Together)_

_And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream._

_So I travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back? No one knows._

_I realize, it was only just a dream._

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything._

_Ohhh, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_(if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_(if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)_

_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything._

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes (open my eyes); it was only just a dream (it's just a dream)._

_I travel back (travel back) (i travel back), down that road (down the road)(down the road)._

_Will you come back? No one knows (no one knows)._

_I realize, it was only just a dream (No, no, no...)._

_And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes (open my eyes) (open my eyes); it was only just a dream (it's just a.. it's just a dream)._

_So I travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back? No one knows._

_I realize (I realize), it was only just a dream_

_(baby, it was only just... it was only just a dream)_

_Nooo... Ohhh..._

_It was only just a dream._

* * *

><p><strong>That was this part!<strong>

**The song is from Nelly but singed by Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmie: Just a dream**

**Bye,**

**XOXO, POMFan**


End file.
